


Quip

by disorderly_redhead



Category: GoldenEye (1995)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Alec, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Top James Bond, blindfold, dub con, fluff ish it's just not awful and dark so I guess fluff, hope you like run on sentences and a ridiculous set up, james and i used to share everything, manipulative love sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disorderly_redhead/pseuds/disorderly_redhead
Summary: James has a few things he needs to tell Alec, if he can only get him in a position to listen. That position might just be tied up in a nice Cuban hotel.





	Quip

He felt tense, and electric. Somehow, he had fallen into James’ hands, and when he came to, here Alec was. His hands were tied to the headboard above him, and he had been blindfolded with what felt suspiciously like one of James’ ties.

“There are some rather nice hotels in Cuba,” James said.

Alec could barely suppress the jolt he felt at hearing James speak, and he turned his head, trying to locate where James was in the room. He heard the sound of a glass being set down, and James walking towards him. 

“What are you doing, James?” He said, trying to keep his voice even and mocking. “Untie me, let me win James, like I always do.”

“Sorry Alec,” James replied, the mattress dipping beneath his weight. “Not today.”

With that, his right hand settled on Alec’s cheek, still cool from the drink, (and how Alec held still despite all of it, how it was designed to disorient him, render him open and vulnerable for James to fill back up) and he kissed him, a teasing and light Scotch flavoured brush of lips. 

“Is this your plan, James? If you think that after nine years-” and there it was, his tone had turned too bitter, exposing his weakness. 

James kissed him again, harder this time, and Alec held still underneath him, refusing to kiss him back. He heard soft rustling as James undid his clothing and let them heap on the floor. The bed creaked when he stood to kick off his shoes and slipped out of his trousers. 

James climbed back into bed next to Alec and mouthed along his scarred jawline as his fingers settled on Alec’s shirt buttons, quickly unfastening them. James ran his hands down Alec’s torso to the bottom of his undershirt and rucking it up to press hot, insistent kisses to Alec’s chest. 

Alec tried to call on that special agent training, willing himself not to relax, to fall for James’ tactics. He clenched his teeth when James’ tongue flicked over one of his nipples, hating how he felt his cock swell with arousal. 

James withdrew and focused on denuding Alec’s lower half, and suddenly there was skin on skin where it hadn’t been before. Alec pulled away, tugging at his bonds, but James caught his hips and dragged him closer. He gripped the erection in front of him, chancing a gentle stroke across the velvet like skin, and Alec spat out;

“I can resist you, James. You don’t have the influence you-” He bit off his sentence when James licked his cock.  With one hand around the base, James began to pleasure Alec with his mouth, suckling and licking alternatively. His free hand slipped further down to brush against Alec’s entrance, and he could hide how he tensed at that intimate touch. 

James paused, and Alec felt the shift in weight as he reached to grab something. Alec heard the click of a lube bottle, and James resumed position; one hand gripping Alec’s hard on and another settling between his legs. 

The first finger slid in easily, but Alec’s body was stiff, rejecting James, and he had to pause. He slid down, no longer holding Alec’s erection but rather holding his thighs apart, and flicked his tongue across the tight muscle. 

James always knew his weakness, knew exactly what would break down his defenses. The feeling of his mouth, there, it was overwhelming. His light touch only heightened Alec’s sensitivity. He hadn’t thought he’d be worn down so soon. 

“Stop,” he pleaded, his voice breaking. “James, enough, I’ll do whatever you want.”

“What I want is you,” James replied, twisting two fingers into him. His tongue traced the stretched hole, soothing and arousing every nerve in Alec, who cried out, tugging at his ties.

“James! Stop, I can’t…” A third slick digit was invading him. James nipped at the sensitive skin of his hip. 

“Relax,” he said. “You never used to be so high strung.”

Satisfied with his prep, James slicked up his heavy cock. It had been so long since he’d last had Alec like this, and his body ached for him. He slid one hand under Alec’s knee and pressed his leg back, giving him better access. Alec gasped at the unexpected stretch. 

“It was nine years, James,” he bit out. “Nine years. You can’t expect everything to be the same.”

James didn’t respond at first, rather he began to press into Alec, steadying his aim with one hand around the base of his cock. His weight was on Alec, and Alec knew he must have waited for this moment because he felt like all the air had left his lungs, and he couldn’t argue with James now if he wanted. 

“I know,” James said in a low voice, the pressure building as he leaned closer, his lips touching Alec’s neck again. “I’m sorry. I missed you, I’ve wanted you, all this time.”

Alec was breathless as James was finally seated in him, and practically laying on top of him. He released his grip on Alec’s thigh, and Alec let his leg fall over James’ hip, sealing their closeness.

James slowly rolled his hips up into that tight heat, and Alec cried out.

“Untie me, James,” he begged. James’ hands were tracing and squeezing his body as he pumped between his legs, touching every inch of him like he wanted to make up for lost time. 

“Hearing you say my name like that again,” James murmured against his neck, before he deepened the thrusts and began to properly fuck Alec. 

It was so much, feeling James’ pressed along him, and filling him up; Alec felt like he was drowning in James. He pushed back against James’ thrusts, needing more. 

Alec twisted and pulled until one hand finally slid out of the bonds. James stopped abruptly, waiting to see if he’d lost the upper hand, but Alec cried out;

“God, James, don’t stop.”

He pushed the blindfold off and tangled his hand in James’ dark hair, pulling him close for a sloppy kiss.

“I want to see you,” he moaned, grinding his hips down on James’ cock. His tongue flicked over James’ mouth. “Want to know you mean what you said.”

James began to fuck him again, driven on by Alec’s pleasure. “You feel so good,” he groaned. “Hasn’t been anyone like you in all this time.” Alec had gone pliant and receptive underneath him, taking the fucking James was giving him. 

“I thought I’d lost you,” James continued. Alec’s legs tensed as they framed James’ hips. “I didn’t want to live with myself, letting you down like that.”

James heard Alec moan his name, deep in his throat, and he clenched down as his orgasm hit, his seed spilling between their stomachs. It was enough for James, seeing and hearing Alec’s orgasm, knowing he’d taken that pleasure from James. With a few more thrusts he crested as well, and lay, spent, with his head on Alec’s neck. He tried to push the orgasmic haze from his mind, in case Alec decided to try something, but Alec’s free hand was stroking his hair.

“James,” he said, more insistent, “Untie me.” He tugged at the dark hair in his grip.

With some effort, James raised himself up and loosed his knot. “How did you get out to begin with?” He asked, but Alec was kissing him again, pulling him close with both hands.

“I need a shower,” Alec said, his mouth against James’ skin, but neither of them moved, just laid in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> There are very few fics in this category and after writing mine I went thru the other ones here and I hope mine isn't too similar to any of the other ones


End file.
